Memorys
by DelightfulChild
Summary: My theory on how Sector Z became the Delightful Children :


I decided to give story posting another shot, ive actually written close to 20 DC centered fanfics at this point in time XD I wrote this one way before anyone else did a story of its kind, Its my theory on how Sector Z became the DCFDTL, enjoy and review :) I apologize for any weird sentences, words tend to get shaved off sometimes ^^;

It was afternoon at the Delightful Children from Down the Lanes mansion,and the Delightful Children were in the mansion's grand kitchen,just because they had butlers and maids didnt mean the Delightfuls didnt have chores of their other kids,the Delightful Children rather enjoyed chores,but they were so fixated on washing and drying the dishes that they didnt notice that the sink was starting to overflow with water and pool at their feet,causing a trip hazard,and when they turned to leave the kitchen they all promptly tripped and yelping in suprise,hit the floor with a loud thud,an impact so great that it knocked them unconcious.

But somewhere deep inside their collective minds,a memory was knocked partially open,and developed into a dream,and began to play in the Delightful Childrens mind,one of those dreams where you dont actually do anything,you more just watch whats going on...

A scamper touched down in front of a mansion,and 5 kids walked out,  
>each holding a 2x4 technology weapon.A girl with messy brown braids gazed up at the mansion in awe."Wow,It actually looks really nice"<br>She said,then turned to her shorter blonde sector leader,who was holding yo-yo's."Are you sure this is the place Numbuh 0.1?"She asked him.  
>"Yes im sure Numbuh 0.5"Numbuh 0.1 responded confidently."This is where that Father guy is building a Delightfulization chamber right?"Asked a blonde girl wearing samurai-like headgear and holding an old umbrella that was folded up."Thats correct Numbuh 0.3"Numbuh 0.1 responded.<br>"Capable of turning any kid into a perfect goody goody kid,mindlessly obedient,and adult loving"An african american boy also wearing samurai-  
>like headgear holding boxing gloves said."Right Numbuh 0.4"Numbuh 0.1 said."The sooner we destroy this thing the better off we kids'll be"<br>said a taller boy wearing a red sweater and had brown hair,he was holding a spear with an eraser on the tip of it."Exactly Numbuh 0.2"Numbuh 0.1 agreed.

The five operatives had reached the mansions doors."Alright team,we need to be very quiet,It would be very bad if this Father guy found us in here"Numbuh 0.1 warned softly, 0.1 opened the door and went in. The interior of the mansion was just as grand as the exterior of it."Wow"Numbuh 0.5 said softly as they walked down the hallway.

Unfortunately,luck was not on their side today,as mansion had many cameras. In one of the rooms of the mansion a silhouetted figure of a man with golden yellow eyes,  
>was sitting at an organsecurity looked up at the screen showing the kid, the man chuckled darkly.  
>"Looks like I have guests..better go give them a welcome they'll never forget"The man looked up at the screen that displayed the room his Delightfulization Chamber was in."Or maybe they will.."He said evily,standing up from his chair and walking out of the room.<p>

Meanwhile,Sector Z were searching for the chamber,though after checking several rooms,Numbuh 0.1 got an idea."Maybe we should split up"He suggested,the others nodded."That sounds good,we'll be able to look through more rooms that way"Numbuh 0.3 said."If anyone gets in trouble,call us on your 2x4 technology communicator phones"  
>Numbuh 0.1 instructed and each operative took off in a different direction.<p>

Numbuh 0.5 continued to check rooms,but became slightly distracted by all the decor."This place is really quite nice"She said to herself as she walked down the hallway."It is,Isnt it?"A voice spoke from behind her,sounding slightly deep and 0.5 froze,then turned around slowly to face who had spoken.A man stood in the hallway, but there was something odd, his entire body was covered in a black silhouette,slightly red around the edges,  
>a pipe stuck out of his mouth,and the only other distinguishable feature about him was his bright yellow eyes,which were narrowed slightly as he looked at her. 0.5 fumbled a bit,holding out her flapjack flipper 2x4 weapon infront of herself defensively.<br>Though her hand was trembling slightly as he was rather intimidating.

The man chuckled darkly,taking a step towards her,she backed up,gulping as she was now cornered against the the wall."We wont be needing toys like that anymore"The man said."Get away evil adult!"Numbuh 0.5 shouted. The man smirked."I would prefer if you would adress me as Father"Father said 0.5 frowned,about to say something when Fathers entire hand and arm was suddenly enveloped in flames,and with a flick of his wrist,Father shot fire at her weapon,immeadiatly melting the plastic spatula part,leaving the hot metal handle. 0.5 yelped in pain,quickly dropping the handle and blowing on her hands,looking away from Father.

All the distraction Father needed,he quickly taped Numbuh 0.5's mouth shut,wrapping rope around her wrists,the operatives eyes widened in terror,  
>Father picked her up with ease,heading to the room that contained the chamber. 0.5 squirmed in his grip,but the effort was futile,unable to get free as she was placed inside the chamber.<br>"Better go get your friends,we wouldnt want them to miss out on the fun,now would we?"Father said,chuckling darkly as he left the room.

The same fate befell Numbuh's 0.2,0.3, caught and put in the Delightfulization sat down in a swivel chair in the room,waiting for their sector leader to arrive.

Numbuh 0.1 was starting to get worried,he hadnt heard from his team in over an hour,he kept trying to call them on his 2x4 technology communicator,but all he got was static."Maybe theres just some interference.."Numbuh 0.1 tried to reassure himself.  
>He opened the door at the very end of the hallway he had been walking down,cautiously entering the room.<p>

The sector leaders eyes widened at what he saw sitting in the center of the was obviously the Delightfulization Chamber,but it was very was white on the outside with a metal dome on the top,with holes in it and blue light shining out,wires ran out of the top,connecting to the underside of the chamber he presumed the innerworkings, steps led up to the opened metal door. He tried to call his team again, but froze when he saw a black swivel chair near the chamber slowly spin around to face him.

Fathers bright yellow eyes narrowed at the sight of the sector leader,who blinked a few times as he looked at him,confused by Fathers appearance most likely."Well,Well,if it isnt Numbuh 0.1 of Sector Z of those kids next door brats"Father said 0.1 tensed up abit,holding out his yo-yo's defensively."Oh,how cute,you've got some toys of your own"Father said darkly,getting up. 0.1 backed up some,still in a defensive stance."What have you done with my team Father!"Numbuh 0.1 said angrily."Oh nothing...YET!"Father said loudly,his entire body aflame. 0.1's eyes widened in fright,he began trembling with fear,how was that even possible?"So,why dont you be a good boy and get into the chamber"Father said darkly.

Numbuh 0.1 hadn't noticed in his fear,but he had been backed up the stairs of the chamber as Fathers flaming figure had walked towards him.  
>Father laughed evily as he shoved him backwards into the chamber.<br>Numbuh 0.1 yelped as he hit the ground,bumping into 4 other kids.  
>He looked around and to his horror,realized they were his team,they were tied together,but before Numbuh 0.1 could get back up,the metal door of the chamber was slammed shut with a bang,<br>locking the five operatives inside.

A tear ran down 0.1's face."Im sorry guys,I really screwed up"Numbuh 0.1 said,fear in his voice of what he knew was coming."Its okay Numbuh 0.1"  
>Numbuh 0.2 said,fear in his voice as well,the others eyes were a bit teary.<br>Numbuh 0.1 nodded tearfully,they braced themselves for what was to come.

Outside the chamber Father laughed loudly and evily,pressing the button to start the was a whirring sound as the chamber began the Delightfulization process.

Inside the chamber,it started being filled with a bright blue light,  
>energy crackling around in the air,then striking the 5 terror filled children,who cried out in pain as they began to change,their clothing flickered like camera flashes,the boy operatives changing to blue suits,blue pants and red ties.0.2's hair covered his eyes,and a red football helmet with a white stripe down the middle and a mouthbrace appeared on 0.4, and white sailor suits appeared on the girl operatives,0.3's blonde hair became neat and straight,0.2's braids neat over her head,she had glasses light became brighter still,a sharp pain settled in the childrens eyes,causing them to wail, temporarily blinded as their eye color changed to a glassy light blue color.<p>

There was a loud buzzing sound that began to emanate from the chamber.  
>Inside the machine,something was going horribly wrong,the chambers innerworkings began to short out,increasing the effects of the Delightfulization by eleventy billion fold,the chamber began to shake,the children inside the chamber clutched their heads,crying out in terrible pain,powerful waves of energy surging into their minds,wiping out everything,demolishing memories,<br>destroying their induvidual personalites and then procceded to meld them into one hive mind,the pain became so intense that the five children blacked out,collapsing onto the steel floor of the light and energy growing more brighter and more powerful by the second.

The chamber split apart with a loud squeak and grind of metal,beams of bright light blinding Father temporarily as he cried out in suprise.  
>After a few seconds the light faded,furls of smoke coming up from the now destroyed chamber,the children,though still unconcious,<br>seemed unharmed. He walked closer to the wreakage,blinking his gold eyes as the children began to stir.

The childrens light blue eyes opened all at once,but the weirdest thing was,it was like they were each looking through four other peoples eyes at once,and they could hear eachothers thoughts among their own,and another odd thing was,they couldnt remember a thing,  
>leaving them calm. They got to their feet all at once,<br>wincing in unison as there heads still hurt, looking up,  
>nearly falling backwards in suprise as a shadowy figure of a man was standing over them,looking down at them silently.<p>

"Aaackk!"They yelped in unison,scrambling backwards,now in a group figure looked suprised by this."Calm down,im not going to hurt you"The shadowy man felt themselves almost immeadiatly calm back down at that,since he seemed to be an adult,they felt they should listen to him and trust him without giving it a second thought."Who are you?"The children asked in unison.

"You may adress me as Father"Father said. They nodded in understanding,then frowned."Who are we?"They this part,the dream began to fade away as the memory began to reseal itself and the Delightful Children began to wake up,the last thing they heard before they woke was Father saying,"You?Why your the Delightful Children from Down the Lane"...

End Transmission


End file.
